El Dorado Passanger Liner
Name: El Dorado Craft: Floating World Class Cruise Liner Type: Yacht Scale: Capital Length: 121 x 49 x 16 meters Weight: 10,000 tons Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 84; skeleton: 3/+10 Passenger Capacity: 43 double cabins, three 40-ton VIP suites. Cargo Capacity: 800 tons Consumables / Fuel Capacity: 600 tons (1,200 hours) Cost: 1,000,000 Maintenance Costs: 32,000 a year Nav Computer: yes (intra-system only) Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 5; Hard Burn: 7 Atmosphere: 295; 850 kmh; Hard Burn: 350; 1,000 kmh Hull: 5D+1 Sensors *Passive: 30 / 0D+2 *Scan: 60 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D+1 *Focus: 3 / 3D Weapons - None Complement: *Short Range Shuttle: 22 (16 configured as lifeboats) Gear: Auditorium/theater with 500 seats and full stage. Two salons (dining room and casino). Infirmary with three beds. Crew: 8 officers, 16 space hands, 50 crew dedicated to passenger care, 10 entertainers Description: Passenger liners and personnel carriers can be found throughout the ‘Verse, connecting the Core planets to each other and to the outer worlds. Passage on one of these ships is like a stay in a moderately priced hotel: clean, efficient, safe. The ship has a dining room, a small bar, and maybe a sundries shop. Most passengers take their entertainment in their rooms. Such ships are simple, economic ways to reach a destination. By contrast, the cruise liners of the Floating World Class have been designed for those who want to enjoy the journey. Cruise liners come from a few select classes, but all have common elements: luxurious, well-appointed state rooms; fabulous restaurants; theaters; spas; and casinos that offer high-stakes gambling for those with the credits, and low stakes good-time gambling for those who just want to try their luck. The captain and crew are experienced and attentive to the needs of their guests. Security is paramount. El Dorado is representative of the Class, though individual models vary. Along with her sister ships Nu Du Shen (Queen of Gamblers), Lotus Blossom, Galaxy Princess, and Truthful James, El Dorado sails a route throughout the system, taking her time, stopping long enough to give the passengers a look at the “exotic” surroundings, take on food and water, exchange passengers, and change theatrical troupes. Guests visiting El Dorado for the first time enter via the long gangway leading to the reception area on Deck 1 (if the ship is docked) or are brought aboard by the passenger shuttles to the promenade on Deck 4. One of two enormous staircases leads the visitor to the Grand Salon on Deck 3, in the heart of the ship. That deck has the theater (with 500 seats and a full-depth stage for live performances), the main dining salon (seating 60 guests at a time in 5-star luxury), and, of course, the gambling salon and casino. There are 17 passenger staterooms on this deck. Deck 4 (above) is primarily passenger staterooms (26, plus the three VIP suites). The bridge and senior officers staterooms are on Deck 5, along with the ship’s complement of lifeboats. Deck 2 is split between crew aft and cargo forward, with the lower drives arrayed outboard. It also features more “access tunnels” than strictly called for by accepted standards in celestine architecture, which lead to two special storage vaults (often called the “lady holes”). The lowest level, Deck 1, is given over to cargo, reception, a few crew cabins, and pulse drives. Four cargo lifts serve to bring baggage and provisions aboard. Source: *The Firefly and Serenity Database: El Dorado *Serenity Role Playing Game (pages 128-129) *thedemonapostle